Understanding How to be Human
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Corazon created Law. He has told Law that they have something in common. Understanding what it was, Law decided to go off to find out how to be human by himself. So far, he's doing great. What will happen when he comes face to face with a feeling he is unfamiliar with? read to find out. M/M Don't like? Don't read, please. Bottom Law.
1. Thoughts and Memory

**Thoughts and Memory**

Sparks flew out at him, making him back up a bit. "Shit," he grumbled. Law was sitting at his kitchen table, working. More specifically, working on himself. He had his arm open on the table. Wires, lights, and other mechanical things shown from the arm.

A ringing from beside him got his attention. Looking away from his arm to the phone and back again, Law sighed as he pressed the speaker part of the phone. "Law, are you there?" a man asked. His tone was happy and excited.

"What do you want, Shachi?" he asked into the phone. He pressed the small screwdriver into one of the sockets in his wrist. It made his thumb curl before going back to normal when he released it. "I'm in the middle of something right now."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend. It's Penguin's birthday, remember?" Turning his attention away from his hand again, Law looked at the phone.

"I almost forgot about that. Well, where does he want to go?"

"He wants to go to that new pub. Said he heard a lot of good things about it."

Law sighed. "You know how alcohol affects me. Are you sure that's a good idea?" He removed the screwdriver from his arm before setting it on the table next to his arm.

"I know. You don't have to drink a lot, though. Just enough to make him happy. We don't want you to short circuit." He smiled. They knew the truth about what he was. It had been hard to explain but he knew that he could trust his friends not to blurt out to just anyone about what he really was.

"I will. As long as he's happy, I'll drink a little." Shachi sounded satisfied with hearing that. "So, what time does he want to go out? I have work on Friday night. We can go on Saturday night. I'm off then."

"That sounds great! We're all off Saturday too. I'll get Bepo, Ikkaku, and Penguin together then." Law agreed. "Alright. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll let you get back bac to whatever you were doing."

"Alright. See you then." They said their goodbyes to each other before he got off the phone. "Now, let's see if I fixed it." Lifting his arm up, Law didn't close the panel to his arm just yet. Moving his fingers, they moved normally. "It seems that I got the nerves to connect. They allow me to move them. Now comes the other part."

Reaching down, he picked up a small pairing knife he had laid out on the table. There were many different tools strewn about on the table. Most were used for around the house things, but some were for outside mechanics. There were screwdrivers, wrenches, and other things that were used to fix things.

He took a deep breath before moving the knife closer to his hand. Keeping his hand steady, Law started to cut into his hand. "Fuck!" he grunted through gritted teeth. Immediately, he removed the weapon from his hand before tossing it away from him. Grabbing onto his hand, Law wasn't surprised to find a murky whitish-silver substance leaking down his hand. "Well, the pain sensors are back online."

Sighing, he closed up his arm. After that, he went over to the sink and rinsed his hand off. When the liquid stopped flowing, he grabbed a clean, kitchen towel and wrapped it around his hand. Law turned back to his table. _I'm going to have to put all of this away. I don't trust anyone in trying to guess why I would need all of this stuff at once._

Before starting on his task, Law went to find the first-aid kit he kept in his house. Once he found it in the bathroom, he took out a roll of bandages. He unwrapped the towel and replaced it with some bandages. "No need for people to wonder why I have a large cut on my hand," he said aloud to himself. Law examined his handiwork. He laughed at himself. "How can someone that isn't human be so good at treating sick and injured humans?" It was something he had always found amusing.

After a while, Law had his tools put away. His hand was still bandaged as he walked to his bedroom. Once in there, he stripped off his shirt. Law looked in the mirror. He began to analyze his body.

To be honest, he looked human in every way possible. Save for his insides. To be more accurate, he was not human, but a robot. A machine. A fake person. His body was of his own creation, though. He might not be human, but he had a mind just like one. Law had his likes and dislikes, passions in life, ambitions, emotions, friendships, everything you could find in a normal, real human.

"The only thing that's human about my body is my heart," he said to himself. Lifting his uninjured hand, he placed it over his heart. Feeling around, he found the part he was looking for. He pressed right under his left nipple.

The sound of something like steam echoed in the quiet room. Slowly, a compartment opened up to show what was inside. A heart sat in his chest. It was hooked up to hundreds of cables and wires. It gave off a steady beat like any heart would in a human's body.

He began to remember how he had obtained the body he now had. Law hadn't always been who he was. The man that created his mind had given him a heart. A real heart. He had never explained to him why he had a human heart hooked up to himself. But it was he, himself, that created the body he had.

...

_**The sound of a door opening alerted Law to someone entering his room. Searcing the room, he found the man he called his creator. "How are you feeling today, Law?" he asked in a very friendly tone.**_

_**His creator was tall with blond hair, chocolate eyes, and pale skin. He always reminded Law of the clown pictures he saw when searching the web in his free time. Not something he understood about the man. But the look suited his ever-clumsy creator. Another thing was that he always wore a black, feathered coat on his shoulders.**_

_**"I'm fine. How about you?"**_

_**"Great. I'm doing great." He sat in the chair in front of the computer that he was inside. Law had figured out what he was in already. His creator had told him that the only thing they had in common was their hearts.**_

_**"You never told me why the only thing we have in common is our hearts," Law stated. The man looked up from his cup of coffee to him.**_

_**"Have you been trying to figure that out?"**_

_**"Yes. I'm not human. You have already told me that. But if I'm not human, then how do we have anything in common?"**_

_**"Do you know the organ that keeps every person alive?" **What's with the puzzle? Why is he asking me that?_

**_"It's the heart, right?"_**

**_"Correct."_**

**_"Cora-san, you are still being very vague with me. Can't you be more forward with me?" Corazon laughed as he placed his cup down on the table. He turned around in his chair._**

**_Not answering him, the man got up and walked over to a panel on the wall. It confused Law because he had no idea what he was doing. The man pressed a button. Slowly, a compartment opened up and showed a heart hooked up to all kinds of wires and whatnot._**

**_"This is what we have in common." Corazon held it up for him to look at. "It is a human heart, but it is the only object keeping you alive."_**

**_Law thought for a moment. "I have something I want to show you." Corazon put the heart back before closing the compartment._**

**_"Oh? What would that be? He came to sit back down in his chair. "Do you have a surprise for me?"_**

**_"Yes." He messed with a few things on the walls. Corazon had made it to where he could connect with things that were all around the room. Slowly, another compartment opened. It was much longer than the place for the heart was._**

**_He heard Corazon gasp when it was open. Inside the compartment sat a body. It was male and had tattoos, facial hair, hair on its head, and everything a normal human male would have. There were many different cables, wires, and plugs attached to it. "Law, what...?" The man seemed to be very surprised. _**

**_"You told me that it would be nice if I was human, right?" Corazon still had his back to him, so he couldn't see his face. "So, I created a body for myself."_**

**_Corazon walked forward. Law watched him touch his body. "L-Law...You...You made yourself a body?"_**

**_"Yes. I thought it would help me with getting along with others." He felt a little nervous about it. "Do you like it? I chose the look myself."_**

**_The man turned around with a smile on his face. "I think it's perfect. I think it will complement your personality," he said before laughing. Law felt that there was something behind that._**

**_"There is one part that I'm missing, though," Law informed him. He told him to press the button under his left nipple. It opened the part that was right where a person's heart would be. The opening was completely empty. "I'm missing something to put in there."_**

**_He saw Corazon straighten his posture. "Law, what if I put your heart inside?" That surprised him._**

**_"Are you suggesting that you unplug my heart from me to hook it up inside the body?"_**

**_"I'm suggesting that you go inside the body, I remove your heart from where it is now, and place it inside the body so that you can stay in it instead of inside a computer all the time." Law was shocked that he would propose that._**

**_"I...I think I can connect to it."_**

**_"You can go through the cords, right?"_**

**_"I can try. If it doesn't work, I might be able to go back into the computer." Law had no idea how all of that would work._**

**_"That sounds good enough. We can try it now." Law agreed._**

**_Slowly, he traveled through the wires. After a bit, he felt as if something wasn't quite right. "Law, can you still hear me?" he asked._**

**_"I can hear you," law replied._**

**_"I'm about to disconnect your heart from the cables and wires. Are you ready for this?"_**

**_"As ready as I can be."_**

**_"Alright. You're going to go offline when I do it. So, don't get worried." Law agreed again before his world went dark._**

**_Slowly, Law started to wake back up. When he was able to see, he saw Corazon standing in front of him. The man looked ecstatic. "Cora-san...Did...Did it work?" He looked ready to burst with happiness._**

**_"See for yourself." A mirror was held in front of him. _**

**_To his surprise, Law was able to grab ahold of the object. Quickly, he grabbed it. Law was astonished at what he found. His excitement was almost too much for himself._**

**_"I...I'm...I'm in the body," he spoke after a few minutes. He smiled up at the man. "I've got a body."_**

**_Corazon smiled down at him. "You look great." He gestured to his chest. "You're heart is connected to some wires and such in that compartment in your chest." Law nodded. "Now, let's get you some clothes."_**

**_Law nodded before trying to stand up. He wavered on his feet but was able to keep his balance. Corazon went to help him. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I've got it." His creator sighed before going to the door. Law followed him at a slow pace to get used to having a new body. He felt so good now that he had a body to move around in. It just filled him with happiness. He could get to go whee his creator had._**

...

Law looked away from the mirror. "I have to call him at some point. I haven't called him in a few days." Grabbing a shirt out of his dresser, Law smiled. "It'll make him happy to know that I'm still doing fine."

Changing his pants, he got into the bed. It was nice to live as a human. He was getting used to it. Being a doctor was fascinating to him as well. Law was enjoying his profession. Slowly, he started to drift off to sleep. Another thing he was finding great.

**Do you guys like the story so far? I find the idea of Law being a machine interesting. It's nice. Let me know what you think. Have a grand day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. The Group and Information

**The Group and Information**

"Doctor Trafalgar! We need you in the emergency surgery! Now!" a nurse called to him as she ran past him with a gurney. He was able to see a young man being rushed past him by her. The kid looked horrible and all beat up.

"I'm right behind you," he assured the nurse. He was able to see him even with everything going so fast around him. The guy was on the brink of death. That was something that Law could see about him.

Getting to the operation room, the bed stopped, and he was able to get a much better view of the boy on the gurney. He was pretty messed up. There was a very large, very open wound on his chest.

"If I may ask, what happened to him?" he asked the nurse that brought him inside. She looked nervous and worried about what was wrong with him.

"I was told that he had an accident at school. Something happened about a malfunction with a construction machine." Law nodded.

"Alright. You can leave now. I'll get him fixed up." The woman went to say something. "Please. I can handle this on my own. I promise, if I need any help, I'll call you." Reluctantly, she left him alone with the young man.

Turning back to him, Law blinked twice, and his eyes started to glow a golden yellow. He was examining the kid to see where most of the damage was. He found that the chest was where all the major damage was.

"So, I just need to fix up his chest and bandage the smaller cuts and scrapes." Law took a closer look at him. "He's one step shy of being comatose. I still don't trust not using medicine to help him out." Picking up a bottle, he grabbed a needle before sticking it in the bottle. Drawing a bit of the liquid out, he walked back to the boy before sticking it into his arm.

Once that was done, he began the task of cleaning up the blood from the wound. It was a difficult task, but he found it fun. For someone that was meant to help people, he liked seeing the insides of people. Human and others.

Law wiped sweat from his brow when he was done with cleaning up all the blood. Then, it was time to sew up the wound on his chest. Going back over to the cabinets and shelves, he quickly found a needle and thread.

With those items, he walked back over to the man and began to sew up his chest. It made him flinch every time. For Law, he knew what pain was like. He hated it. It was one of the worst feelings in the world to him. Just thinking about it made him shiver with the fear of feeling it again.

An hour passed before he was finished with his handiwork on the other. It was nice to know that he looked much better than before. Law had made a certain pattern on his chest. "Yep. It'll leave a scar. But I don't think he'll mind it all that much."

Soon enough, the man was all bandaged up and laying on a bed, not the gurney nor the table anymore. He decided to get the information he needed right then and there about who he was. Examining him once again, Law searched his mind and other places for everything he had ever seen or was programed with about people in the world. Corazon had programed every file of every person in the world because he thought it would keep the information safe.

After a moment, he found what he was looking for on him. "Monkey D Luffy. Age: 19. Height: 174 cm. Blood Type: F. Birthday: May 5th. Epithet: Straw Hat Luffy. Son of Revolutionary Monkey D Dragon. Grandson of Marine Hero Monkey D Garp. Very energetic, loud, and not very smart. Compassionate, loyal, reckless, and always hungry. He's in college for..." Law had to look through his information for the right thing. "He's in college for mechanics." He was puzzled about the next part of his findings. "Occupations: Captain fo the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, Full-time College Student."

With his new information, Law wheeled him out of the operation room. He was being polite as he looked for an empty room. Suddenly, he felt someone next to him. Looking to the side, he found one of his friends there.

"How are you doing today, Penguin?" Law asked. He was matching Law. Step for step.

"I'm doing fine." He pointed to Luffy. "What happened to him? You bandaged him up from head to toe."

"He's a kid that was rushed in here. A nurse happened to tell me that he was involved in an accident with some machine. I fixed him up." Law said it all without much emotion in his voice. It was something he had a habit of doing at times.

"I see. Do you want me to figure out who he is?"

"No. I already have the information I need to know about him. I do want you to call anyone that's related to him or friends of his." Penguin agreed before rushing off to do as he was asked.

After ten minutes of running around, Law found an empty room. It was nice to know what they had at least one room open for the kid. Pushing him inside, he situated the bed in the right spot. The room was pretty bare. There were three chairs, a table next to the bed, a door to a bathroom right across from the bed, and a vase on the window right above the chairs.

Law stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes. _What should I do now? I don't want to leave him. Should I just wait for someone to get here? Isn't that what most people do? _Not really knowing what else to do, Law just sat down in one of the chairs.

Snoring could be heard throughout the room. He turned to look at the other. Luffy was snoring quite loudly. It didn't bother Law because he had gotten used to Corazon's snoring when he slept in the same room with him.

Thinking about the man, Law whipped out his phone to call him. He had memorized the number in less than a few minutes when he was told it. Dialing the number, Law held it to his ear. He didn't need anyone to listen to his conversation.

After two rings, it was answered. "Law, it's been a couple of days. How are you getting along? Anything interesting happened lately?"

Getting up, he moved to the bathroom to keep the conversation private. "I've been doing great. This weekend, I'm going to go drinking with Penguin and friends for his birthday."

"Law, you know what it does to you," Corazon warned him.

"Shachi said that I don't have to drink a lot. Just a little. They know about me, remember?" Law had informed Corazon that his friends had figured out what he was after a while. It freaked the man out, but he, eventually, came to accept it. They hadn't told a soul since Law told them to keep it a secret.

"I understand. Just...if anything happens, come to me. I can get you fixed up. You won't be able to repair yourself if you short circuit."

He sighed. "Yeah. I know." Voices outside the door alerted him that others were there. "I've gotta go. We are meeting next week, right?"

"Of course. I need to do a maintenance check on you. There may be some bugs that you haven't noticed yet." Law agreed before they ended their call.

Taking a deep breath, Law opened the door to find two women in the room. One looked a little older than the other. "Hello," he greeted.

They jumped a little at hearing him. The two turned to look at him. "H-Hello," the orange-haired girl greeted. She was the younger one.

"Are you the doctor that fixed up out friend?" the other asked.

Deciding to search for information on each one of them and talk at the same time, Law answered her question. "Yes. I believe that you are his friends?" They nodded. "Straw Hat-ya is very lucky he got here when he did. If it had been any later, his wound would've killed him."

The girls were giving him strange looks. "Wh-What did you just call him?" He found out what he needed to know about each one. Law found his information. She was Nami.

"I believe his name is Monkey D Luffy, but his epithet is Straw Hat Luffy. Am I correct with that?" The older one looked shocked about what he had said. He found out she was Robin.

_Nico Robin. Age: 30. Height: 188 cm. Blood Type: S. Birthday: February 6th. Epithet: Devil Child. Occupations: Archaeologist, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Daughter of Nico Olvia. Friendly when faced with people she finds trustworthy or her friends find as so. Laid back, calm, intelligent, and has a slightly macabre side to her._

_Nami. Age: 20. Height: 170 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: July 3rd. Epithet: Cat Burglar. Occupations: Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, Thief. In college for navigation. Adopted Daughter of Bell-mere. Adopted Sister of Nojiko. Demanding, shown to be a coward but can be bold when needed, flirtatious, clever, intelligent, devilish, calm at times, loves money, brave, and compassionate._

He found it strange that they were part of a gang. They didn't seem to be bad to him. "You know who he is already?" Nami asked with skepticism.

"I...had a nurse look him up for me. I wanted to be familiar with him." Law shrugged. It made him nervous because he didn't want them to know the truth about what he was. "Are there going to be more of you coming?" he asked.

"Yes. There should be about six more that are going to come in," Robin answered him. She went back to smiling. "You should sit down. I know it was difficult to watch over him."

"I appreciate your concern, but I should be fine for the time being," he assured her.

"Were you waiting for us to get here?" Nami asked.

"Yes. I...didn't think it was a good idea to leave him alone because of his condition." The women nodded just as the door opened.

A man with green hair entered the room. "I got here as quick as I could. It's really hard to find this place." Law thought it was strange to hear that from another person. _How is it hard? This is the only hospital in the city. _He examined him and found what he was looking for.

_Roronoa Zoro. Age: 21. Height: 181 cm. Blood Type: XF. Birthday: November 11th. Epithet: Pirate Hunter Zoro. Occupations: Swordsman, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, First Mate. No family to speak of. He's stern, serious, distanced, perceptive, sensitive, partially irreverent, honorable, loyal, kind, reckless, ruthless when fighting, and prideful. Also, has a tendency to get lost when going places. Is going to college for sword fighting._

"Zoro. Glad you could make it," Nami answered. She seemed happy to see him.

Zoro looked to Luffy. "What the hell happened to him? Wasn't he in school today?"

"A machine malfunctioned," Law spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "I believe it exploded on him. I don't know all the details. I was just told that was what happened. I'll figure that out soon enough, though."

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Law wasn't bothered by his slight hostility toward him. It was expected since he was not someone he knew.

"I'm Doctor Trafalgar Law. I am the man that fixed him up when he was brought in," he informed them all. "I...apologize that he isn't awake for you to talk to him. I used some sedatives before working on him. I didn't want him to be in more pain than he already had been in the first place."

The man seemed to relax when he answered who he was. "I see. Thanks for looking out for him."

"I find it a doctor's duty to care for their patients. It's something we do without needing to be thanked nor receiving anything in return." That was how Law saw it. If he could, he would give free healthcare for the people who couldn't afford it.

After a bit, a few more people came into the room. He was able to gather information on each one of them. Law had been surprised when he saw one of them. The guy worked around the hospital. They were all part of the gang that the one in the bed had.

_Brook. Age: 90. Height: 277 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: April 3rd. Epithet: Humming Brook, Soul King. Occupations: Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, Musician, Swordsman. Claims to be a gentleman but he does possess vulgar and perverted manners. Extremely upright and compassionate, patient, slightly rude, lover of music, and sort of lacks common sense._

_Franky. Real Name: Cutty Flam. Age: 36. Height: 240 cm. Blood Type: XF. Birthday: March 9th. Epithet: Iron Man Franky, Cyborg Franky. Occupations: Shipwright, Dismantler, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Works at the docks. Member of the Franky Family. Apprentice of Tom. Exhibitionist and self-proclaimed pervert. He is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and more often than not has a blatant disregard for rules and norms. Has an unbiased and protective attitude. Stubborn. Good with children._

_Usopp. Age: 19. Height: 176 cm. Blood Type: S. Birthday: April 1st. Epithet: King of Snipers, God. Son of Banchina and Yasopp. Cowardly, sentimental, easily frightened, anxious, insecure, and a compulsive liar. Sympathetic. Has a subtle perverted side. Alter-ego being Sogeking._

_Tony Tony Chopper. Age: 17. Height: 90 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: December 24th. Epithet: Cotton Candy Lover. Occupations: Doctor, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Works in this hospital. Adopted Son of Hiriluk and Kureha. Naive and extremely timid towards unfamiliar people, easily impressed, a coward at times, most emotion of the group, capable of romance, immensely, kind-hearted by nature, caring, forgiving, follows the doctor's code, and loves sweets._

Law found the information interesting. It wasn't every day that you meet such an interesting group of individuals. He stood to the side as he watched them talk and gather around Luffy. It made him happy to see that they cared about him.

"You're a doctor here, right?" Chopper asked. It was the first time he had been acknowledged since the other four had gathered inside the room. It was a little awkward because he felt like he was intruding on them.

"Yes. I'm Doctor Trafalgar Law. I was the one to fix up your friend on the bed," he answered.

Chopper smiled up at him. "Thank you. That's very kind of you." Usopp still looked wary of him. It didn't bother Law one bit. He understood his caution around him.

"Does anyone know where that shitty cook is?" Zoro asked. He looked a little aggravated about something. The man had his arms crossed over his chest with a disgruntled look on his face.

"He said he would be here as soon as he could. You know that he's working at the Baratie. Zeff is pretty strict with him," Brook answered. He was the tallest one out of them all. It was interesting, along with him being a skeleton.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for him. It isn't like we can just rush him if he's already on his way." Law continued to stand to the side. He was fascinated with their interactions. They were different from Law and his friends.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and a blond man entered the room. He was dressed as if he worked in a business. "I'm sorry for being late," he announced. "Zeff wanted me to get my stuff done so I could take the day off." Law searched for information on him.

_Sanji. Real Name: Vinsmoke Sanji. Age: 21. Height: 180 cm. Blood Type: S (RH-). Birthday: March 2nd. Epithet: Black Leg. Occupations: Cook, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Son of Vinsmoke Judge and Vinsmoke Sora. Younger Brother of Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Ichiji, and Vinsmoke Niji. Older Brother of Vinsmoke Yonji. Calm, cool, kind, and collected. Not afraid to show his emotions when needed to. Wonders off to do things on his own. Intelligent, amorous by nature, chivalrous, compassionate, respects food, brave, sympathetic, loyal, and prideful._

"Finally!" Zoro exclaimed. "You were taking forever."

Sanji glared at Zoro with hatred. "Shut your mouth, you moss head. I have to worry about Zeff. You don't have anyone holding you back, now do you?"

Law watched the exchange of words with fascination. He found that the way others spoke and interacted with each other was entertaining. It was something he found out about himself when Corazon would talk and do stuff with others. Like Sengoku and Smoker.

Seeming to remember he was there, Robin spoke up. "Sanji, this is the doctor who helped Luffy. He's been waiting for all of us to come here."

The man's attention moved from glaring at Zoro to Law. He watched the anger and hatred disappear almost instantly. Something else replaced it. That something was new to Law. He had never seen an emotion like that before.

Silence followed for a few minutes. "Nice to meet you," Law finally broke the silence. "I will be leaving now that I know he has people to care for him at this time."

Moving to leave, Sanji continued to stare at him. That emotion still showed in his eyes as he watched Law leave the room. The door shut behind him, but he stayed to see if they would say something about what had happened.

"What was that about, Sanji?" Usopp asked. He sounded curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just stood there, not saying anything. Do you know him or something?" Nami asked.

"No. I have never met him before. It's just..." The man went quiet. "It's nothing. I was just surprised to see him being so young."

"I'm young," Chopper informed him.

"I know that. But he's a surgeon and doctor. You're more of a physician than a surgeon. I thought you had to go to school for years to be a surgeon."

"You do. Maybe he was really smart and became a doctor and surgeon early," Brook offered.

A smile made its way on his face._ If only they knew the truth. _With that, he walked off from the door. Another thought came to mind. _I would like to get to know that group better. They seem rough around the edges. Maybe I can take on Straw Hat-ya's care. Just me. _With that thought, he made his way to the head doctor's office. That was exactly what he was planning to do. He was going to be the only doctor that saw to Luffy's wounds.

**How did you guys, girls, and in between like that? Please, let me know what you think. Have a fantabulous day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - They are exactly the same as in the manga and anime. It's just that they are in a more modern time and don't have devil fruit powers. They look the same but don't have their powers. I didn't want to change them. Hope that's okay with you guys.**


	3. Brother and Sanji's Search

**Brother and Sanji's Search**

He knew it had to happen at some point now. Luffy had to have a bath. No buts. No arguments. He hadn't woken up in two days. It was nice, though. His friends would come and visit when they could throughout the day. It made him interested because he had never seen so many people come to visit throughout the day. Some people weren't even part of the group. One girl, Rebecca, brought a bouquet of flowers for him to put in the vase.

Sighing, he decided he would give the kid a bath that day. It was something he was used to doing with some of his other, older patients. But this was a little different. Luffy wasn't one of his older patients. He was unconscious, and he had stitches on his chest. It was going to be a hassle, but he had to do it.

Leaning down, he uncovered the younger man before lifting him into his arms. The other was pretty light for being how old he was. That fact made him interested because he thought he would be a little heavier than what he was. Scanning him again, Law found out how much he weighed. _65.8 kg. _That was shocking. _Has he lost weight from two days ago?_

Deciding to brush it off, for now, he carried the Captain to the bathroom. Law pushed the door open with his foot before entering. Using his foot once again, he shut the door before turning the lights on. It was a bare bathroom. There was a shower, a tub, a sink, and a toilet. Nothing special about the room.

Carrying Luffy over to the tub, he laid him on the floor before turning on the water to the tub. Slowly, he stripped the kid of his clothes before laying them, neatly, to the side. It was a habit from staying with Corazon. He would clean up after him and do most of the chores. It passed the time and kept him from fidgeting.

Law was courteous when he was naked. He averted his eyes from his private parts. Once the tub was full, he shut off the water before leaning down to Luffy. He picked him up and placed in him inside the tub, careful of his stitches.

Luffy didn't make any notion that it had woken him up nor that he could feel anything at all. It was surprising to him because he knew that the other wounds probably hurt a lot from the warm water hitting them.

Shaking his head, Law cleared his head from the thoughts of pain to focus on the task at hand. Reaching over, he grabbed a cup to pour water on him. Law began the job of cleaning the young man. It was his responsibility because he was his doctor.

He scrubbed his hair. It felt like one time that he had to take care of Corazon on his own. The man had gotten sick and couldn't do much without Law's help. It gave him practice for taking care of people for the future.

...

_**"Come on, Cora-san. You need to take a bath," Law voiced his concerns for the man he called his friend and creator. A groan was his response from the bed that was covered in blankets. The man was somewhere underneath them. "Don't fight me on this. You haven't bathed in a couple of days. You're starting to smell gross."**_

_**"I don't wanna," was his muffled reply.**_

_**Sighing, Law walked over to the bed and dug under all of the blankets. His hand connected with skin. He wrapped his hand around the part he found and yanked the man out of the bed. What he had grabbed onto was his ankle.**_

_**"Law! This isn't how you tend to a sick person!" Corazon shouted at him as he glared up at him. Law had dragged him onto the floor from the bed.**_

_**"I know that. You wouldn't get up, though, so I did it for you." Law didn't think he needed anymore reasoning for his actions than that.**_

_**The man tried to stand up but just fell over every time. After a few minutes of this going on, Corazon just continued to lay on the floor. He mumbled something that Law couldn't quite hear.**_

_**"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear what you said. I might have better hearing than most people, but I couldn't hear you this time."**_

_**"Fuck you, Law!" Corazon yelled back.**_

_**A grin made its way onto his face. Law had found a sense of humor and would talk back to the man when he cursed or shouted at him in irritation. "No thank you. I'm not up for it at the moment. Maybe another time," he retorted in a polite voice.**_

_**Corazon huffed. "I should've known you would've said something like that." He turned to look back at Law again. "I said that I need help to the bathroom. I can't exactly stand on my own, now can I?"**_

_**Law chuckled before helping him up. He guided the man to the bathroom before running a bath for him. Once that was done, he helped Corazon remove his clothes. The guy was having trouble even sitting up.**_

_**Once he was in the tub, with the help of Law, he began to wash him. He scrubbed his creator's hair, washed his body, and rinsed him off. It felt like something he could get used to doing because he wanted to be a doctor.**_

_**"You know," Corazon started. It got Law's attention away from his task to look at the man. He was leaning against the back of the tub. "I think it's nice to have you around and not in a computer anymore. You help around the house and even keep me company. If you weren't here right now, I would be stuck in the bed all day."**_

_**"That's not true. What about Sengoku? Or Smoker? What about those two?"**_

_**"They're working all the time. I don't want to bother them, either." Law nodded in understanding.**_

_**"So, it's good that I'm here?" Corazon smiled, lifted his hand out of the water, and ruffled his hair.**_

_**"Yeah. I'm really thankful you're here. You are very special to me." That made Law's face heat up a bit. He wasn't quite sure why it was happening.**_

_**He smacked the man's hand away. "Don't touch me. You're wet." Corazon laughed before Law went back to bathing him.**_

...

Continuing to bathe the young man, Law rinsed his hair out before washing his body. He began to hum a tune that Corazon would hum when they were alone and not doing anything. Law would join him and whistle the tune while Corazon hummed it.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened up. Law stopped humming and turned to see who was in the room. He was surprised to see a young man in the doorway. "Hello," he greeted, still washing Luffy's body as he talked to him. "Are you one of Straw Hat-ya's friends?"

The man looked shocked and horrified about what he walked in on. "What are you doing?" he asked. Law examined him as he finished bathing the one in the tub.

_Sabo. Age: 22. Height: 187 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: March 20th. No epithet found. Occupations: Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. Son of Outlook III and Didit. Big Brother to Adopted Younger Brother Sterry. Friendly, kind, protective, reckless, disregard for danger to an extent._

"I'm bathing him. He hasn't had a bath for two days since he's been here. I thought, since I am his doctor, that I will bathe him since he can't do it on his own in his condition," Law answered. He turned back to Luffy to rinse him off. "You still haven't answered me. Are you a friend of his?"

"No. I'm his brother." That made Law stop what he was doing and look up at him.

_I don't have anything on Straw Hat-ya having a brother. His only brother is Sterry. His adopted brother. _Pulling the plug, Law answered him with something he thought needed to be addressed. "I was not informed that he had a brother."

"We don't let many people know about it. We're just sworn brother," Sabo said. His aura was a little less hostile than when he first arrived. "So, you're the doctor that fixed him up?"

"Yes. I am the surgeon that sewed him up and his doctor for the time being." Law grabbed a fluffy, white towel before wrapping Luffy up in it. "Might you be able to get me some fresh and clean clothes for him? I don't want to put something dirty back on him."

The man seemed to snap out of something. "Oh. Sure. I can go get him something really quick. I don't have anything to do so I'll be back soon."

"Alright. Please, don't rush. You may hurt yourself." Sabo laughed before leaving the room. It was a strange conversation he had ever had with another person.

After a few minutes, Law was in the middle of drying Luffy off when a woman walked into the room. "Sabo, are you in here?" She stopped in her tracks when she found him and Luffy. Her face went bright red before she turned around. "S-Sorry. I think I have the wrong room."

"You are looking for Sabo-ya, right?" he asked, laying Luffy on the bed before reaching for the bandages on the table.

"Yes. Have you seen him? I thought he was coming to visit his brother."

"You just missed him. I asked him if he could get me some clean clothes for Straw Hat-ya. The dirty clothes might make his stitches and other wounds infected and I don't want to have to redo the stitches."

_Koala. Age: 23. Height: 160 cm. Blood Type: F. Birthday: October 25th. No epithet found. Occupations: Revolutionary Officer, Fish-Man Karate assistant instructor. Has a mother. No name found for her. Apologetic, mature, sympathetic, playful, cheery, and very temperamental._

"I see. I'm sorry for bothering you, then." With her back still facing toward him, Koala went to leave the room.

"You weren't bothering me. If you want to wait for him to come back, please, take a seat." He saw the woman freeze up but not argue with him. She turned around and walked over to one of the chairs. She sat with her back still to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you won't face me. Is there a problem?"

"Well, Luffy's naked. I find it common courtesy to give him privacy since I'm a woman and he's a man." Law understood what she was saying.

"I see. Hopefully, Sabo-ya will be back soon. I don't want him to get sick from lack of clothes."

After a bit, Law was getting to know the girl more. They talked about what they did for a living. She informed him about the Revolution that was happening. Corazon never spoke about it nor did he give Law any information about the war that was happening. The only thing he got about it was when examining people.

"So, you're a doctor and a surgeon?" Law nodded. "Why did you decide to be both? Why not pick one or the other?"

"Because I want to do as much as I can. I want to help people not just as a doctor but more than that," Law answered. He was enjoying her presence. Koala kept her back to him, though. He was holding Luffy to his body to give him some warmth.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sabo entered. "I'm back with clothes. Sorry it took me so long." He stared at Law then at Koala for a second. Then, he realized what Law was doing with Luffy. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he almost screamed.

To be honest, Law could see why he was freaking out. A strange man was hugging his naked younger brother to his chest. Not a very good thing to walk in on. Law didn't blame him for his reaction.

"What's wrong, Sabo?" Koala finally turned around to see what he was staring at. She didn't freak out like him. Koala just blinked a few times before shooting up to get in between him and Sabo. Law guessed that it was to keep the other from hurting him if he decided to attack Law.

"The fuck are you doing with my brother?!" he shouted at him. Law could see the anger in his eyes. An emotion he knew all too well. He was very familiar with anger and hatred.

"Sabo, calm down. There is a logical reason for him doing what he is. Let him speak before you jump to conclusions," she reasoned with him.

The man took a few deep breaths. Law could feel him calm down a considerable amount before speaking to him. "I'm sorry. Could you, please, explain to me what you're doing with my brother?"

"Koala-ya, I understand his reaction to what he walked in on." Law didn't move. He kept Luffy to his chest. "To be truthful with you, Sabo-ya, I do not any personal excitement out of sitting like this with him. I am merely keeping him warm. If his body gets too cold, he will get sick and stay in here longer than he already has to."

Sabo took the information in before saying anything. He could see him go through it a few times. "I see. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without asking about your actions first," Sabo admitted. "I apologize for my reaction. To be frank, it's not every day that you walk in on a man hugging your naked younger brother to their chest."

"That's where I understand how you reacted. I am a stranger to you. Not many people trust others, even if they are a doctor."

They all had an agreement. Sabo handed over the clothes for Law to put on Luffy. He had already bandaged him back up. Law had done that when talking to the woman. Once the kid was re-dressed, he laid him back in the bed before covering him back up.

"So, do you know who he got like this?" Sabo asked.

"Not really. I have only been told that a machine malfunctioned as to why he's like this. I don't know the full story."

Sabo nodded before he walked over to a corner. Koala joined him and they whispered about something. Law could only make out bits and pieces. The two were thinking that the Government did it because of who Luffy was related to and stuff like that.

"If you would like, I can give you some time alone with your brother," Law offered. He didn't want to intrude on the other coming to visit his brother. It didn't feel right to him.

"I would really appreciate it." The man smiled at him. "We'll come to get you when we go to leave." Law agreed before leaving the room. He didn't mind leaving the other two alone with him.

Walking down the hall, Law heard a familiar voice talking to a nurse. He looked to the side to find Sanji talking to a nurse. She was wearing a pink nurse dress. Sanji was dressed in his usual attire that he wore there. Law decided to hide behind a wall to see what they were talking about.

"You want to know more about Dr. Trafalgar?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Do you know anything about him? Or anyone that knows anything about him?" Law wondered why he was asking around about him.

"I don't know much, to tell you the truth. I just know that he started working here a few years ago. There isn't much about him." Sanji sighed in defeat. "There are a few people around that know him personally, though."

"Really? Can you tell me who they are?"

"Well, there's Dr. Bepo, nurse Penguin, nurse Shahci, and Dr. Ikkaku. Those four know him the most out of everyone here." He almost cursed. The whole hospital knew about his friendship with those four.

"Thanks. Where can I find them?"

"Well, Bepo can be found around the children's ward, Penguin and Shachi can be found together hanging out in the staff room, and Ikkaku's not too far away from the children's ward." Sanji thanked her. "But he might be able to answer some of your questions himself. That's if the others won't answer them."

"Thank you again. I tried looking him up. It's like he doesn't exist. I can't find anything on him." Law knew that already. Nobody could find anything about him. It was like he appeared out of nowhere. It was actually kind of true. He just appeared at the hospital one day and applied for a job.

"You're welcome. To be honest, I've tried looking him up, too. There's not a single thing about his past nor about where he came from. I hope your search goes well for you." With that, the two split away from each other.

It was a little worrying that the man was trying to find information on him. _What if he finds out the truth? Will he tell the world? What will he do with the information he gets from the others? _With those thoughts in mind, Law decided to follow the other on his search for his friends. He wanted to see what they would tell him.

**Hope you all are enjoying it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a great day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye! **


	4. Info, Shut Down, and Promise

**Info, Shut Down, and Promise**

Law sighed in exhaustion as he collapsed onto the couch in the staff room. He had followed Sanji through the whole hospital. The guy was asking his best friends about him. They didn't give out much about him and had apologized to the man about not being able to answer all of his questions.

"This is getting weird," he commented as he relaxed into the couch. "It's almost like being stalked."

After a few moments, the door opened. He, lazily, looked toward the door. Quickly, he stopped relaxing and shot into a sitting position. Law had not been expecting for someone to enter the room with him. At least, not the particular person that walked in with Penguin.

"You can't give me any real information on him?" Sanji asked the guy as they walked in.

"Again, I'm sorry. We don't know much about him, either. If you really want to know something, ask him yourself. He might answer you." They didn't seem to notice him yet. It was a little shocking.

"Ahem," Law cleared his throat. Penguin almost jumped two feet in the air.

"L-Law!" he almost yelled in fear. Sanji seemed shocked about him being there. "W-Wha-What're you d-doing h-he-here?" Law could tell that he was extremely nervous about him being there at that time.

"I was here to relax." He stood up before walking over to his friend. The guy shrank backward before Law moved around him to Sanji. He was about 11 cm taller than him. It didn't seem to scare the other. Sanji just had a shocked expression on his face. "You have been asking around about me, right?"

There was silence for a few minutes after he asked him that. His expression turned from shocked to embarrassed. "S-Sorry," he answered him. Law was interested in the Straw Hat Gang. They were a fascinating bunch to be around.

"I accept your apology. It would've just been better to ask me directly, right?"

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for not coming to you first." Law gave a small smile before patting his shoulder.

"As I said, it's alright. " Penguin had been quiet through this whole interaction. "Penguin is there a particular reason you came here?"

"Not really. I was just coming to see if Shachi was hanging out in here." He shrugged. "The guy has my phone." Law nodded.

"I saw him in the cafeteria just a bit ago. Go check there." Penguin agreed before rushing off, leaving him and Sanji alone in the room. Together. "So, would you like to know a bit about me?" he offered to him.

"Sure." They moved to the couch. Sanji sat on one end while Law sat on the other. "So, what can you tell me about yourself?"

Law sighed. "I can tell you the basics. My past is..." He tried to come up with a good word for it. "...difficult... to talk about. I'm sorry, but I will not talk about it.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me about it if it makes you uncomfortable." Law agreed.

"My name is Trafalgar D Water Law. I'm 26 years old. My height is 191 cm. My blood type is F. I was born on October 6th. My epithet was Surgeon of Death a few years ago." Sanji raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm no longer a coroner. That's what I was called at that time." That seemed to satisfy the other. "I am a doctor and a surgeon. I like onigiri and grilled fish. I dislike bread and umeboshi. My favourite hobbies are wandering around town and collecting commemorative coins."

"Is that all you can tell me?"

The thought of Corazon came to mind. "I used to live with my cr- ...adopted father, Corazon or Rosinante." The man nodded.

"Is that all? I looked up your name and found nothing, not a single thing about who you are." Sanji looked confused. "It's like you've never existed before a few years ago. Is there a reason for that?"

That was a very good question. Even for him. _Cora-san, are you hiding something from me? Is there a reason why you didn't just make up a past for me? _That was something that he wanted to ask the man. He needed to get that answered for himself.

"I'm not sure," Law answered, truthfully. The two talked for a little while longer before Sabo came into the room. Koala was following close behind him. She was smiling like she had before he left the room.

"Law, we're about to leave." He looked to Sanji. "Sanji, it's good to see you again."

Sanji got up and hugged the other man. "You look great." Law just continued to sit on the couch as they caught up with each other.

Getting up, Law made his way to the door. "I have to get back to watching Straw Hat-ya. It was nice to see you again, Black leg-ya." He waved to Sabo and the girl. "Nice to meet you, Sabo-ya and Koala-ya." She waved back at him before he left the room.

He had made up his mind to ask Corazon about his question that he had about himself. Law was going to do that while he watched over Luffy's still unconscious and broken body. It was relaxing to take care of him. It felt like he was doing something extremely good for him.

On his walk to the room, his vision started to blur. "Aw shit," he mumbled. His body was starting to shut down. "I...I didn't eat today." Law just remembered that he had forgotten to eat anything that morning and afternoon.

Whipping out his phone, he called Ikkaku. He knew she would be able to get the others to help him. He heard it ring a few times while he stopped to lean on a wall. "Law, is there something wrong?"

"Ikkaku..." It was getting difficult to talk. "Haven't... eaten... shutting... down..." was all he could get out. It was enough for her to get the message.

"Hang on! I'll get Bepo! Just...stay where you are!" Law grunted, the only answer he could get out. The woman hung up and he collapsed to the ground.

The way Law's body worked was that he would continue to function if he ate during the day. All he had to eat at least once a day to keep functioning. Without eating anything, Law's body would start to shut down. Not that he would die. He would just sleep until he regained enough energy to get up and eat something.

Slowly, the world started to disappear. It was something he was used to. He had done something like that a few times while having his body. Most of the time, he would shut down near Corazon. In a public place was a whole different story. The last thing he heard was the sound of someone running over to him.

...

_**"Cora-san," Law called out to the man. He was smiling up at him. Something felt off about the situation. He didn't remember ever being at this place before.**_

_**Law and Corazon were standing on the side of a ship. It was like a cruise or something similar to that. There was also something else. Law felt a little bit shorter than he normally was. That was new to him. It was strange.**_

_**"What is it, Law?" the man asked with a smile. He looked genuinely happy.**_

_**"Can you tell me what you will do when I die?" he asked. It didn't feel like he was the one speaking. It was more like he was just experiencing the moment more than participating in it. That was even more strange.**_

_**"Why are you asking me that?" Corazon sounded distressed about the question.**_

_**Law sighed. "Cora-san, you know that I'm dying. Can you tell me what you're going to do when I do pass on?" That made Law shocked about that.**_

_**"I...I don't know." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not think about it. You need to focus on getting better. Don't think about that. It'll just make you depressed."**_

_**"I have a request for you when the time comes."**_

_**"What would that be?"**_

_**"Don't try to bring me back." Corazon looked shocked and upset. "If I die, let me rest. It's not your fault that I'm sick. You will have to let me go when it comes time."**_

_**"Law..."**_

_**"I know it's hard. But, please, let me go. You've given me so much. Don't waste your time on me anymore. Find someone you like. I'm just holding you back." He looked from the horizon back to Corazon. The guy was crying. Law had never seen him do such a thing. "Don't cry I'm happy to call you my friend and lover."**_

...

Law shot up from the chair, gasping for breath. He had not had a dream so vivid before. After a minute, he took in his surroundings. Bepo, Ikkaku, Shachi, Penguin, and Sanji were all standing around him.

"Law, are you okay?" Ikkaku asked. "You had us worried for a bit there." He knew that they were just putting on an act because of Sanji. They didn't want to let him know the truth about what Law was and how he passed out.

"Y-Yeah," he replied. Shachi handed him a plate of rice balls.

"Eat up. You know you need it," he said. Ikkaku winked at him as he sat back down and began to eat.

"Is this a common occurrence for him?" Sanji asked. He looked worried and a little frazzled about what had happened.

"No. I just forgot to eat today. I've been looking over Straw Hat-ya that it must've slipped my mind that I needed to eat something at some point." It wasn't far from the truth. He had completely forgotten to eat and had paid the price for it.

Sanji gave him a curious look. It made him worried as he finished off the third and last rice ball. Shachi took the plate from him. At that point, he looked around the room. It wasn't the staff break room. Then, he realized. It was Luffy's room. They brought him to the kid's room while he was offline.

"You all brought me to Straw Hat-ya's room?" he asked. It was something he wanted to point out to them.

"Sanji brought you here. He was the first one to get you," Bepo answered. Law's eyes widened. That wasn't a good sign.

"You feel lighter than you look," he said as Law looked at him. "I find it strange that you can look really heavy but weigh almost as light as a feather." Law felt his face heat up. He still hadn't figured out why that would happen.

"Law, are you embarrassed?" Ikkaku asked. He retracted backward. Sanji had embarrassed him. It was a new feeling he was trying to get used to.

He didn't answer her. Law didn't know how to answer that question without getting more uncomfortable than he already was. These were times he wanted to be left alone. Even Corazon didn't make him feel like this most of the time.

Remembering the dream he had, Law looked back to the group. "I'm okay now." He stood up before ushering them out. "I'll be fine. I ate, so don't worry." His friends weren't bothered by his actions. Sanji, on the other hand, was giving him a confused look. "I would like to be left alone for the time being."

When they were out the door, he bid them farewell before shutting the door. Quickly, he whipped out his phone before dialing the number for his creator. Law went into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it after himself.

The phone rang twice before being picked up. "Law, is there something wrong? You don't usually call back to back like this."

"Cora-san, I had a ...dream... that felt way too real to be one." The man didn't say anything for a good few minutes. "I don't ever remember going on a cruise with you nor being deathly ill." More silence followed after his statements. "Please, if you're hiding something from me, I would like to know what it is."

He heard the deep, defeated sigh on the man's end of the line. "How...How about I tell you when I come to visit? I won't lie to you. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Thinking it over, Law knew the man never broke his promises with him. "Okay. You promise?"

"I promise. I will answer whatever questions you want to be answered and will answer them truthfully." Law agreed before saying his goodbyes. He slipped his phone back into his pocket before leaving the bathroom.

Plopping into the chair closest to the bed, Law moved it up right next to it. Laying his head down, he sighed as he grabbed onto Luffy's hand. The man was breathing evenly. That was a good sign since he hadn't woken up since he arrived there.

"When are you going to wake up, Straw Hat-ya?" he asked aloud. He knew that Luffy couldn't answer him, but he felt like talking to him. "I would like to ask you questions about what you're doing in a gang. Or what actually happened to you. Your brother seems to think that it was the Government that did this to you. Is that true? Did they have something to do with why you're here?"

Slowly, he started to fall asleep. It wasn't like shutting down. He was just tired from his day. Law followed Sanji all around the hospital to find out what his friends would tell him, bathed Luffy that morning, and shut down not too long ago. He had an exhausting day. Nothing like he was used to.

"I might need to get used to being this tired," he joked before falling asleep, still holding onto Luffy's hand. His grip on his hand slackened before he completely succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

**Are you guys likeing the story? Let me know if you are. Have a beautiful day. I love you all very, very much. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Awakening and Offer

**Awakening and Offer**

"Doctor Trafalgar, your patient is awake," a nurse informed him as he sat in his office at his desk. Law had his head down on the desk, waiting for something or anything to happen. It was boring when he had nothing to do. To him, he would like anything to do.

"I'm coming," he answered. Quickly, he got up and rushed out of the room. "Are any of his friends here?" The nurse walked right beside him as he almost ran to the room. It was good to know that Luffy was awake now.

"No. He woke up and just started staring out the window. A few nurses tried to talk to him, but they all were ignored. He hasn't spoken a single word to anyone since he woke up." Law nodded. _He's probably traumatized. This doesn't look good._

Arriving at the room, Law asked the nurse to leave. Reluctantly, she did as he asked. Walking in, he understood what the woman had been talking about. The kid was just staring blankly out the window. It was almost like he wasn't all there at that time.

Law shut the door after himself when he entered. He didn't say anything to him as he came to sit in the chair closest to him. It didn't bother him that the kid wasn't saying anything to him. If he didn't want to talk to him, that was fine by him. He could wait for him to be ready to talk.

After what felt like hours, Luffy finally said something. "This feels almost like when my brother died." Law was taken back. He was shocked to hear that come from the other.

"I thought Sabo-ya was your only brother," he said, quietly. Law didn't want to upset him if he was in a fragile state. It would mess up how he approached him. Law didn't want to ruin a chance to get to know this kid better.

"No. I have two brothers." He went silent for a moment. "Or, I had two brothers. One's dead." Law felt bad at hearing that. "He died two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Law was still talking quietly. The conversation made him feel like he was treading on thin ice. Not a situation he wanted to be in.

"His name was Ace. He was my second big brother." Law chose to search for the man while the other spoke to him. "A guy shot and killed him. He was an officer. Part of the Government. Ace was part of the Whitebeard Pirate Gang." Law nodded. He continued to search for Ace.

_Portgas D Ace. Real Name: Gol D Ace. Age: 20. Height: 185 cm. Blood Type: S. Birthday: January 1st. Epithet: Fire Fist Ace. Occupations: 2nd Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirate Gang, a worker at the docks. Status: Deceased. Son of Portgas D Rouge and Gol D Roger. Adopted son of Edward Newgate. Intelligent, polite, reckless, narcoleptic, impulsive, loyal, naive, easily provoked, hot-tempered, and protective._

"What makes you say that this is just like back then?"

He felt worse when he saw the kid started to cry. It was not something he expected from him. It stunned Law. "Be-Because I got hurt that time, too," Luffy sobbed. It made him wish he hadn't asked that question.

"I...I'm sorry," he apologized again. Getting up, he walked over to him. "Why don't you lay back down? More rest will help you recover faster." As soon as he got within arms reach of him, Luffy grabbed onto him and cried into his chest. Law was so taken back that he just froze there.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. Law allowed Luffy to cry into his chest. He had never had a patient react that way. It was never this bad nor was it this shocking. Sure, he had a few patients that started to cry in the middle of him talking to them. But he never had one grab onto him and cry into his chest. It was a new and worrying experience.

After a while, Luffy's cries turned into soft sobs. Law guessed that he was tired of crying and calming down. Slowly, his grip loosened on him. Law was able to lay him back down and cover him up.

Luffy was still slightly sobbing. He sighed before pulling up one of the chairs next to the bed. Placing a hand on his forehead, Law began to hum the tune that Corazon would hum when he wasn't doing anything. He wondered if it would soothe the other since he seemed to need it.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked after about an hour or so. Law decided to tell him who he was.

"My name is Trafalgar Law. I'm the doctor that has been tending to you while you've been asleep," Law answered. He was being truthful with him. "Your friends have been visiting every day. Your brother has been here almost every day."

"Tra...Traf...Torao." Law raised an eyebrow at him before laughing. He thought it was funny how he tried to pronounce his last name. "What?"

"You can't say my last name." Luffy smiled. Law thought it made him look better than frowning.

"Sorry. Your last name's hard."

"Don't worry. I don't mind it, Straw Hat-ya." He watched Luffy's eyes widen. Law couldn't tell what the emotion was in his eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

Thinking fast, Law told him the same lie that he told the others the first day they came in. "I got a nurse to look you up. She found out that you go by Straw Hat Luffy. Am I right?"

"Yeah." His expression changed to happiness. "You look tired. Do you get any sleep?"

"I do. I just...don't like to sleep sometimes." Luffy nodded. The kid grabbed his hand. "What happened to you? They said that you had an accident at school. Is that true?"

"I did have an accident at school. I wasn't paying attention to the machine I was working with. It exploded on me. That's all I remember from what happened."

"Why weren't you paying attention to what you were doing? That wasn't a good thing to do with big machinery." Luffy looked away. Law wondered if it was because of what he said to him.

"I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about something." That made Law curious.

"What were you thinking about?" The kid got his attention now. He wanted to know what had distracted him enough to get himself hurt.

"I was thinking about a kid I met a few years ago. I haven't seen him in a while," Luffy started. "He was really sick and told me he didn't have long to live." A flash of the dream he had came to him. The memory of him being sick and dying. "He was really moody and didn't like to talk much."

"Where did you meet him?"

"I met him at his house. He told me he couldn't leave his house without his dad. Told me that he had trouble walking for a long time and was constantly in pain. I promised to take him around town when he was able to. I never got to." Law felt bad for him. "About a year after I met him, he disappeared. I talked to his dad, but he said that he was bedridden." He looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he couldn't get out of bed. He was no longer able to walk around and go places." Luffy nodded.

"I still kept going by but never saw him." Luffy's smile disappeared. "I didn't even know his name. We would talk for hours until his dad would shoo me away." He looked back up at Law. "Actually, you look kind of like him. Just...older."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he's alright."

"I hope he is. He was a really good friend." He watched the other's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "He was really handsome, too. I wanted to get to know him better." Law was shocked to hear that.

"Did you like him as more than a friend?"

"Sort of. I think about him every so often. I wanted to be more than just friends with him. But I don't know if I can or not."

"I hope you two meet again. For now, you need to rest. I know you just woke up, but you need more rest." Luffy agreed before he closed his eyes.

"You kinda smell like him, too. Roses with a hint of honey." Law was shocked as the younger male fell back to sleep. It surprised him because this kid compared him to another person that he had met before. Twice. He compared them twice.

Getting up, he left the room. That was a lot in the first conversation he had with Luffy. He hadn't expected to have to deal with the kid like that. It had sort of been depressing to see the other so sad and upset. But it lifted his spirits when he smiled and was happy.

Walking down the hall, he heard Sanji's voice. It wasn't too surprising. He had heard him for almost a week now. Rounding the corner, he found the guy talking to the same nurse that came to get him. It wasn't very surprising.

"Black leg-ya," he called. The man looked away from the woman and to him with a smile. He said something else to the nurse before coming to stop in front of him. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" He was still smiling. Before they got to know each other, Sanji acted nervous and a little shy around him. It confused Law but he didn't mind it. They got along after that, though.

"I'm doing good. Straw Hat-ya woke up for a bit today." That seemed to surprise him.

"He did?"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Did that nurse not tell you?" Sanji shook his head. "Well, she was the one that told me that he woke up." His memories of the moments he spent with him were saddening. "Do you know that he had two brothers?"

"Yeah." Sanji's smile disappeared. "His name was Portgas D Ace. He was really nice. Much more polite than Luffy. We had a hard time accepting that he was his brother." Law nodded. "He died about two years ago."

"Do you know exactly what happened to him? Straw Hat-ya said that he was shot and killed by an officer. Do you know what happened?"

"I...wasn't there when he was killed," Sanji answered. "I only heard about what happened. It seemed that he was killed because of a dispute the police had with the Whitebeard Pirate Gang." _That sounds more reasonable._

"Thanks." He thought for a moment. "If I may ask, why are you here today? You didn't tell me that you were visiting." It had gotten to the point that the group would inform him when they were coming to visit Luffy. They didn't want to bother him if he was in the middle of tending to the kid.

"I'm not really here to see Luffy." Law was puzzled at that. "I'm here to ask you if you might want to go grab a coffee with me."

"Sure. I'll be going on a break in ten minutes." He didn't see the harm in doing so. Coffee was a very good resource for him to get energy. Alcohol was not. "You can go wait in my office." Sanji agreed before Law told him where to go.

When he was gone, Law walked to check on a few of his other patients. They were all doing fine and he was glad to see them doing well. They were happy to see him and greeted him with friendly gestures and comments. A few asked about Penguin's birthday party. He told them that it was fun but he didn't drink a lot. They laughed about that.

After that, he bumped into Chopper on his way to his office. "Law," he greeted. A smile was on the reindeer's face. It was nice to see the guy so happy to see him. "Where're you going right now?"

"Black leg-ya invited me for coffee. I asked him to sit and wait in my office until my break." Chopper gave him a surprised look. It confused him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No. No. It's just...Sanji doesn't normally invite people out for coffee unless they're girls." That was interesting to him. He hadn't expected to hear that about the man. "I guess that you're different to him. Sanji must've taken an interest in you."

They talked for a minute or so longer before Law told him that he had to go. He also informed him that Luffy had woken up. Chopper showed excitement to know that his friend had woken up after almost a whole week of being out.

In his office, Sanji was leaning back in one of the chairs while using his foot on the desk to keep him upright. He wondered why he didn't use the couch to his left. "Are you ready to go, Black leg-ya?" Law asked.

"WHAAA!" Sanji screamed before he fell back in the chair. Law flinched when he landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked as the man groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Please, don't do that. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"For someone who's tall, you don't make much noise. That could be attributed to your lightweight, though." Law felt his face heat up. It was embarrassing every time he mentioned his weight to him. Corazon never told him that he was light.

"Again, I'm sorry for getting you hurt. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just a bump. Nothing I can't handle." Law smiled as he helped him up. It was fun to help people. That was one of the main reasons he wanted to be a doctor. The guy accepted his help without complaint. He straightened out his coat before smiling at him. "Alright. Shall we go?"

"Yes. What coffee shop do you have in mind?"

"The one on the corner just a few streets down from here."

"That's great. That shop is my favourite." Sanji and him shared a smile before walking out of the hospital together.

**Are you guys enjoying it? Let me know if you are. There is a reason Law has vivid "dreams". You all will figure out what happened soon. Have a gracious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	6. Coffee Outing

**Coffee Outing**

The pair walked down the street as they made their way to the coffee shop that was a little ways away from the hospital. Sanji asked him questions about what he did in his free time. Law would answer with responses that didn't give away what he actually was. Not very hard to do for him.

"So, you like to collect coins?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. To be more specific, I collect commemorative coins. I have a vast collection of them from different places." Law smiled at the thought of the case he kept them in. "I find them interesting. I get them wherever I can."

"That's cool."

"I also like to wander around. It is something I've always liked to do." _Because I was stuck in a wall for a good while. I think a few years or so. Not very entertaining nor fun for me. _"What do you like to do for fun?"

Sanji continued to smile. "Even though I work in a restaurant, I still like to cook for fun," he admitted. "The whole group lives in the same house. I cook for us."

Law was a little shocked at hearing that. "All nine of you live in the same house? Together?"

The other nodded. "Yes. We have another roommate moving in when he's ready, but all nine of us live together."

"I don't think I could ever live in a house with nine people. Hell, it was a hassle living in a house with one other person." Sanji laughed at that as they entered the shop.

Walking up to the register, Law smiled at the young woman behind the counter. "It's good to see you again, sir," she greeted him as he stood before her.

"I haven't been by today." She nodded. Sanji looked surprised as he had a friendly, casual conversation with the woman. "Carrot-ya, how have you been lately?"

Carrot continued to smile brightly at him. "Fine. And you?"

"Good. It's nice to know that you are doing fine." Sanji looked like his jaw was going to drop to the floor with how open it was. "I came with a friend today."

"I see." She turned to him before bowing to him. "Welcome. It's very rare that Trafalgar-san brings people with him." He still looked shell-shocked. "Would you like the usual?" Law confirmed. "And you, sir?"

Seeming to come out of a trance, Law wanted to laugh as Sanji collected himself. "Yes. I would like a cappuccino." It made him smile at the other's order.

"Alright. Both of those are going to be 10.50 beli." Law went to pay but Sanji got it first.

"Here you are, beautiful," he flirted with her. Law was used to his actions and comments to females by now. It was something he had to get used to when he would visit the hospital. When Law would find him, Sanji was either flirting with a female nurse or patient or he was asking around about where he was.

Carrot gladly took the money, still smiling. Law thanked her and she let them know that their drinks would be brought to them shortly. Sanji thanked her before they went to find a table to sit at. The two chose one next to the window.

"How do you know her by name?" Sanji asked as they slid into their seats.

"I told you before that this shop is my favourite. I come here almost every day. I got to know some of the staff while waiting for my coffee." The man nodded, seeming to accept his answer. It was the truth, anyway.

"That's good. She seemed nice."

Law wanted to laugh at the dreamy look at the man's face. "Yes. Her name is Carrot. She is a rabbit mink. I've known her for a year or so. She's always here when I come." Sanji's jaw almost dropped to the floor again. It was making Law struggle not to laugh.

"You're one weird man," Sanji commented after he was able to collect himself once again.

"Says the guy that flirts with every woman he encounters," Law retorted in a joking manner. Sanji's face went red and opened his mouth to say something back.

Before he could get anything out, a woman came up to their table. "Trafalgar-kun," she greeted. Sanji looked stunned once again when she greeted Law like he was an old friend. "I see that you are on break. How is work going?"

Ignoring Sanji's looks, Law answered her. "Good. I have had my hands full. How about you? Are you and Carrot-ya getting along well? I haven't seen you in the hospital in a long while."

Wanda continued to smile as she set their cups down in front of them. "I've been getting better with my training. Inuarashi says that I will be to the point of surpassing him soon." Law smiled at hearing that.

"That's good. I hope you get there." She thanked him before leaving. Before she left, Wanda informed them that if they needed anything else, she would be there. He turned back to Sanji. "What?"

"You are a playboy," he almost shouted. Law was shocked at hearing that.

"What? No. I'm not. I just got to know them over the time I spent coming to this cafe. It's something I got used to over the years," he replied before taking a sip of his coffee. _Not to mention, how long it took me to get used to other people that weren't Cora-san. That was an obstacle in of itself._

Sanji sighed. "You really are one strange man." Law smiled behind his cup. The man picked his up and took a drink from it. "So, what kind of coffee do you like? You never said it to Carrot. She already knew what you were getting."

"I like mine strong and black. I'm not into all of that sugary stuff like a lot of people. Doesn't help you wake up." Law was being honest. "The sugar makes you sleepy and wares you down more." _Not to mention, it sometimes clogs me up and I have to fix it._

"That's a good point." Sanji took another sip of his coffee.

"Is cooking all you do for fun?" Law asked. Sanji never finished telling him if it was or not.

"Huh? No. Cooking isn't all I do for fun. I like to go sight-seeing, shopping for cookware, and collecting music records." Law thought that was interesting.

"Old ones or new ones?"

"Old and new. The old ones have better music, though. I like classics and such."

"That's fascinating. I enjoy old music as well. My dad would start to dance when I played it." The memory of Corazon dancing came to mind as he thought about it.

...

_**"Law, please, play some music," Corazon requested as he sat in a chair. Law was across the room when he asked him that. He glanced back at the man over his shoulder.**_

_**"What kind of music? I have no idea what you want me to play if you don't tell me," he asked as he turned around to continue to read the book as he was on the way the body worked. Law wanted to learn as much as he could before Corazon sent him off to get a degree so he could work in the hospital or wherever.**_

_**"Play some classical music. I want to hear Mozart's Sonata No. 17 in C." Law agreed to play it. After a minute or so, the song began to play from him. Corazon had helped him with adding speakers to his body so he could play music from himself. It was great.**_

_**Soon, Law could hear the other moving around the room. Looking back from his book, he smiled at seeing the man moving around the area like he was dancing with a partner. Law chuckled at seeing how much the other was into dancing.**_

_**A second later, Corazon was in front of him with his hand out to him. Law raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "Come dance with me. It's lonely by myself." Law conceded and took his hand. It made his creator smile with happiness at his acceptance.**_

_**Taking his outstretched hand, Law was helped up and taught how to dance. For some reason, it was like he already knew how to dance the way Corazon wanted him to. Law didn't even look up what he was supposed to do. He was just able to do it. The older man didn't seem to mind and just danced with him.**_

_**Smiling, Law felt like he was seeing him from a different perspective. Something about this moment was more than just creator and creation. It was sort of like Dad and Son. Or lovers. Something Law didn't think he would ever think about the two of them.**_

...

Coming back to the present, Law found Sanji staring at him. It was a little unnerving. "Is something wrong?" He looked fascinated by something.

"You were reminiscing, weren't you?"

"How did you know?" That was surprising.

"I asked you something and you didn't answer," Sanji explained. "You started to smile the longer you sat there. What were you remembering?"

"Oh." Law felt his face heat up. "I was remembering a time with my dad. I told you about him dancing, right?" Sanji nodded. "I was remembering a time that he danced with me. Nothing really special but it was still a good memory."

"That sounds great. I...don't have any good memories of my dad." Law felt bad.

"Sorry."

"I do remember good things about my mother," Sanji said. "She was really nice."

"I don't have a mother. Or, at least, Dad has never told me about her." Law just came up with the closest thing he could to being honest. He didn't have a mother. There was just Corazon. That was all he needed, anyway.

"Sorry," Sanji apologized. He seemed upset that he had said something about mothers.

"Don't worry. You're fine. I just...don't really wonder what my mother would've been like. It would be nice to meet her someday if she's still alive." Sanji agreed. That seemed to cheer him up and they continued to converse as they sat there.

Sanji ordered a piece of strawberry cake and Law ordered a piece of Dutch chocolate cake. His hour was almost up a few minutes after they finished off their cake. Sanji was making jokes and being really friendly with Law. He found that pleasing since he wanted to get to know the group better.

After a bit, Law could see a man staring at him from outside the window. It made him feel self-conscious because of the way he was staring at him. "What's wrong, Law?" Sanji asked. He seemed to realize that Law was uncomfortable about something.

"There's a man staring at me," he whispered. Without the man seeing, he pointed to him. Sanji followed where he was pointing at. A man with blond hair, tan skin, open white shirt, pink capris, sunglasses, and a pink feathered coat stood outside the window a few feet away.

"What the hell is his deal?" Sanji grumbled under his breath. Law caught it.

"I don't know. But he's making me nervous." Corazon had always taught him to be careful around certain people. This was one of them.

"Your lunch is almost up, right?" Law nodded. "Let's head back to the hospital. Maybe he'll lose interest." He thought he heard jealousy and something else in Sanji's voice when he spoke.

"That sounds like a good idea. I need to go check on Straw Hat-ya anyway." They stood up and left. Carrot and Wanda waved at them as they left the cafe. It was sweet that they still considered him a friend of theirs.

The two passed by him while on their way to the hospital. The guy was still staring at him. "That guy's really getting on my Goddamn nerves," Sanji growled lowly. Law didn't understand why he was getting so worked up since it wasn't him that he was following.

"Don't pay attention to him. He might just go away if he gets bored," Law tried to reassure him. He hoped that his thoughts were right.

The sound of someone following them got closer and closer. It made him almost freak out and start running. He was terrified as to why the guy would be following him. Law couldn't figure out any reason he would be following him other than he knew what he was.

Arriving at the hospital, Law sighed in relief, thinking he had gotten away from the man. Just before he could step even a foot over the threshold between the outside world and the hospital, he was grabbed by his arm. Turning to see who had done so, Law paled at seeing that it was the same man that had been following them.

"Is your name Trafalgar Law?" the man asked in a deep voice. Law was even more terrified of this man because he knew his name.

"Y-Yes. Who wants to know?" The guy never let his arm go.

It felt like he was being scrutinized by him. "You are Trafalgar Law?" He nodded, not understanding what his problem was. "Are you sure that your name is Trafalgar Law?"

Getting a little aggravated by being asked the same question over and over, Law started to glare at him. "I wouldn't lie about my name. I have no reason to do so. Now, who are you? Why do you want to know if I am Trafalgar Law?"

The man never let his arm go. "What the fuck did Corazon do?" he muttered under his breath.

The mention of Corazon made him freeze. "H-How do you know C-Cora-san?" The man looked surprised at something he said.

The grip on his arm tightened to where it was almost hurting him. "Where is Corazon? Do you know where he is right now?"

Getting even more freaked out, Law yanked at his arm. "A-At work. I...I don't really know." After a few yanks, he got his arm back. Law began to rub it from the pain the other had been giving him.

"Do you not remember me?"

"No. I think I would remember such as you. You are very hard to miss." Truthfully, he couldn't remember someone like him. There was nothing in his memories. After a minute, he found something on him. It shocked him and almost made him drop to the ground. _H-He never...He never told me anything about him._

_Donquixote Doflamingo. Age: 41 Height: 305 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: October 23rd. Epithet: Heavenly Yaksha/ Heavenly Demon. Occupation: Captain of the Donquixote Pirate Gang, Underworld Broker. Son of Donquixote Homing. Mother's name is unknown. Older brother of Donquixote Rosinante. Incredibly arrogant, prideful, and carefree. Has a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations, fears few people, dislikes it when people take rumors and speak them as facts, lives by "might is right", likes to toy around with people around him, has an extremely bloodthirsty mentality, and has an extremely strong sense of loyalty, duty, camaraderie and compassion for his subordinates that have been with him for a while. Very dangerous._

"What do you want from me?" Law asked. Sanji stood right behind him. It sort of made him feel better.

"I want to know what Corazon did to you," Doflamingo answered. He sounded pissed off and shocked at the same time. Law couldn't figure out why.

"What do you mean?"

Before the other could open his mouth to respond to him, someone came rushing over and stood in front of him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Corazon's voice shocked him as he stared up at his creator. He couldn't see his face because his back was to him, but his voice sounded beyond pissed.

Doflamingo looked ready to attack him. "What's the meaning of this? What have you done?"

"This doesn't concern you, Law," he said to him. He turned to Law and Sanji. His face was void of emotion. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes," Sanji answered.

"Good. Take him inside. None of this concerns you nor him." Sanji grabbed onto Law's arm and began to lead him away from the other two.

"Corazon, what did you do to him?" he heard Doflamingo repeat to him.

"Nothing. I haven't done anything."

"Bullshit. He died. What did you do?" That was the last thing he heard before he was pulled into the hospital. His eyes were wide because of the last thing he heard Doflamingo say to Corazon.

What does he mean by that?" Sanji asked. Even he looked surprised and a little confused about what had just transpired outside. Law just shrugged before walking to Luffy's room. Sanji followed him in silence. That allowed him to ponder about what Doflamingo had meant. _I died? How is that even possible? Maybe Cora-san can answer that for me later._

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it. Hope you all are having a great day. Love you all deeply. Tatty-bye!**


	7. The Truth About Himself

**The Truth About Himself**

Knocking on his front door alerted him that someone was there. Picking up a clean towel, he wiped his hands off on it before going to the door. Opening it, he wasn't surprised to find Corazon standing there. "Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm in the middle of preparing dinner. You can stay to have some if you want." He walked back into the kitchen. The other followed after him. "We'll check on my body after dinner."

"That's fine with me." Corazon sat at the kitchen table. There was a long silence between them for a while before the older man decided to speak up. "Law..."

"Cora-san, what was he talking about?" He knew that the man knew who he was talking about. Doflamingo was a new person that he didn't know much about. Even looking at Corazon's file, he found that the man didn't have that he had a brother. When he saw Doflamingo's, he was informed that they were related. Not just related, brothers.

"About that..."

Law could hear the nervousness in his voice. "You said you would never lie to me, right? You're not going to start now, are you?"

"No. I'm not going to lie you. It's just..." Law looked away from his pot to see the man with his head down. He looked so depressed and defeated. "I'll tell you after I do my check-up, alright?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Fine. I will allow it. But," he turned to the man, "you will tell me the whole thing. I want to know the truth. You have lied to me. Or, at least, you've kept stuff from me." Corazon turned his head away from him. "Why have you done that?"

To be honest, he couldn't figure out a reason why his creator would keep stuff from him. The guy told him everything. At least, that's what he always thought. Not to mention, Corazon wouldn't tell him about his reason for doing certain things when he was around. It was almost like he was hesitating to do something every time he was in the area.

"It's to...protect you..." Law stopped cooking to look back at his creator. The man looked ready to melt into the floor. He had seen him like that before. It was a sad sight to see him so upset over what they were talking about.

Choosing not to bother with it further, Law finished cooking and set the table up. Sitting down, he began to eat with his best friend. Both were silent during the meal. Law knew that it was because of what was said between them before. It upset both of them.

After dinner, Law stripped before sitting on a stool. This was how they started every check-up. Corazon began his work. It was always a strange time during this. One reason is that Law felt as if Corazon was hesitating to do something.

When his back was opened up, Law shivered at feeling the cold air on his wires. The wires were like nerves in a normal human body. Even though they were just wires, he could still feel the cold air on them. It was something he liked.

As soon as Corazon touched a certain button in his back, all feeling went out. He knew that it was because the man didn't want to accidentally hurt him while working on him. It was a kind gesture and made him feel loved by him.

"Well, you look fine back here," Corazon announced after about thirty minutes of messing with his back. "Now, I need to look at the front."

Nodding, Law moved to face him. As soon as he saw Corazon's face, he knew that the man was on the verge of tears. "Cora-san, what's wrong?" Law asked. He was utterly confused about his reaction. His creator turned his head from him. "Cora-san?" He reached out only for him to back away from him. Now, he was worried and confused. "C-Cora-san?" Law was, now, on the verge of tears. He didn't understand what the other's problem was. It was as if he didn't want to look nor touch him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he said before reaching out a hand. It cupped his cheek before Corazon got down in front of him. "It's...It's nothing." Law knew he was lying. It was to keep him from worrying. "I'll...I'll tell you later."

With those words, he continued his check-up. Law sat there, staring at him as he continued on. To be honest, he didn't know how to actually feel about what had just happened. He was upset, sad, and very confused. Corazon had never done that to him before. It was like he was regretting something he had done.

When his check-up was done and Corazon gave him the all-clear, Law got dressed and sat down on the couch in the living room. Said man came to sit next to him. They sat in silence for a while. Not even the TV was cut on. Law didn't want to ruin it by saying something. He was waiting for the other to say something first.

"Law, I want you to know that I love you," Corazon started.

"I already know that," Law replied.

"I know. It's just...you might not love me after what I have to tell you." That made Law look over to him.

"What do you mean? Am I not going to like the truth?" Corazon shook his head. "I will try to keep an open mind then."

Corazon took a deep breath before explaining. "What Doflamingo said was true." Law raised an eyebrow. "You died about eight years ago." He gasped as his eyes widened. _Wh-What?!_

"You were eighteen when you died. I was in charge of you after your parents died in a fire with your little sister. You were ten when that happened." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You were human before now. You were sick with something that nobody could cure." The man looked like he was reminiscing, so Law didn't bother him. "You and I were the best of friends and..." Law waited for him to continue. "Lovers. We were lovers." That made him freeze up. He only saw him as a fatherly figure. Law never would've guessed that they were lovers. "You made me promise something. Something that I broke almost immediately after you died."

"Wh-What did you promise me?" Law was really wanting to hear what promise he broke.

"Before you died, you made me promise not to bring you back." Corazon hung his head in what seemed to be shame. "I...I broke that promise." Shocked and speechless, Law just sat there and blinked. "I brought you back because I hurt me too much to see you die. You were so young with so much ahead of you." A smile came to his face. "You wanted to be a doctor. And, you are. You're a doctor and surgeon."

"Cora-san, how did you bring me back?"

He went from looking down to the side. "When...When Doffy and I had the funeral for you, you were buried in the ground. It only took me two days before going out there and dig up your body."

"You what?"

"I dug you back up and took your heart." Law couldn't believe it.

"So...my heart..." He fingered the spot where his heart was.

"Is your original one. That's why I'm so gentle and careful when handling it. I don't want to damage it." Corazon looked at him with tears in his eyes. They were almost spilling over. "I couldn't help it. When I got your heart, I brought it home before plugging it into the place it was in before. I had been working on something with a friend of mine. He is the only other person that knew about what I had planned."

"You...You brought me back into the computer?"

"Yes. When you woke up, I thought all of your memories would be there but..."

"They weren't," Law finished for him.

"No. They weren't. You didn't even recognize who I was. I had to start all over from scratch with you." Law watched the tears fall. "It broke my heart every time I entered the room. Mostly because I knew you would never be the same again."

Law didn't know what to say. "So, that's why you act so protective when people try to get to know me?"

"Uh-huh. It makes me think that they'll hate you for not being human." He sighed as he wiped away the tears. "It shocked me the most when you created your own body. I have never shown you any pictures of what you looked like before. You made your body almost identical to before. The exception is that you made yourself look eight years older than when you died." More tears came out and Corazon wiped them away.

Hearing this, Law didn't know how to react. Yes, he was surprised to hear the truth. But he was also upset to hear that all of this was kept from him for about eight years. Maybe he shouldn't be upset but Corazon had promised not to lie to him the first time they spoke to each other. Corazon had been lying to him for eight years. Mainly about how he was.

"Law, are you okay?" His voice snapped Law out of his thoughts.

"You lied to me," were the first words he got out. That wasn't what he really wanted to say, but it was the first thing that came out.

"I know. I'm really, really sorry about it. I should've told you the first time."

"You've lied to me for eight years." Corazon didn't say anything to him and just let him speak. "You broke a promise that you made with me before my death eight years ago. After you broke that promise, you lied to me. About who I am and what really happened."

Law stood from the couch. Without really knowing where he was going, he began to walk. "Law, where are you going?" Not answering him, he just continued to walk through his house. He walked up the stairs to his room before shutting to his door.

Sitting on his bed, Law tried to process what he was told and what that meant. The man he trusted the most in the world had lied to him for eight years. EIGHT YEARS. That was how long he had been living without knowing why he had a real heart, why Corazon was wary of him to interact with people, why he warned him about strange-looking people, and everything else. It was because he didn't want him to know the truth. Or, let people know what he did. Both were probably correct.

A knock sounded on his door. "Law? Can I come in?"

"Are you going to lie to me some more?" _What the hell? I didn't mean to say that._

"No. I'm not going to lie to you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Fine." The door opened and Corazon walked in. He looked very guilty for what he had kept from him for so long. "Which was it for? Not wanting me to know the truth? Or, not wanting people to know that you were able to bring me back?"

"A little of the second one but something else, too."

"Then, tell me."

"I didn't want others to know because they would've told me that I had no business in bringing you back. The other reason is that I didn't want to believe that you had actually left me. I couldn't live with you not being here."

Nodding, Law laid on his bed. He was still trying to rake his mind for things that should've given it away. That was just how he was. Law was a person that needed proof before trusting what others say. To be honest, he trusted Corazon so much. Even after being lied to since he could remember.

"If you want, I can leave until you are able to mull over what I told you," he offered. Law agreed that it was a better option. "Alright. Call me if you have more questions."

"Wait." Corazon stopped in the doorway to his room. "Do you remember a kid with a straw hat?"

He watched the man's eyes widen with recognition. "Yes. I remember him clearly. He would always come around when you were sick. It got frustrating when he threw rocks at your window." He shrugged. "I always thought he would break the window if he kept throwing them. Why do you ask?"

"Because, he's my patient." Silence filled the room after his answer.

"WHAT?!" Corazon sounded shocked and overall terrified that he had him as a patient eight years after they last met. Law wasn't as shocked as the other was. It was strange but he didn't know what to do. _Why is he so shocked? Is there something behind that?_

**I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. It took me a good bit to create this. Have a fantastic day. I love you all so very, very much. Y'all make me smile every time I read your reviews. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
